Blank Slate
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: AU. Blank: a pair of mathematical masterminds who seemingly couldn't lose. Their game? Gambling. After years of counting cards and hidden cameras they're ready to call it quits, but not without going out with a bang. Attempting the Big Four is simple: get a seven figure cash out from each of the four most popular casinos. ―The tale of an urban legend ready for a clean slate.
1. Prologue: Nameless

_**Prologue: Nameless**_

In the case of urban legends, the least interesting answer is usually the correct one. It is only in excitement that these legends are given other origins. That's the beauty in legends: no one knows the real answer, and so any possibility could just be the truth. The thought of endless possibilities excites most, and thus the outlandish tales of urban legends are brought to life.

They were nameless, only known by short offhand descriptions. A boy and his little sister. No one knew where they lived, although most presumed the bustling city of Las Vegas, as it was where their reign of… dominance, if you will, was usually seen. It was illegal to cheat in gambling, although the sibling duo seemed not to have gotten the memo. They left casinos hurting with their pockets full of chips worth more than their lives.

No one knew what they looked like. Rumor circulated that they were spies in suits; others said the boy was seven feet tall and the girl could pass for a supermodel. As is the case with most urban legends, neither was true.

Their appearance was what enabled them to pull it off. No one suspected a gangly teenager and his little sister who rarely spoke, both painfully inept at any social interaction. No one would expect them to be the infamous "Blank", who won every game they played, luck-based or not.

Of course, in life, no one can win without consequence. No one can win again and again without having something to pay. And of course, in a business such as gambling, the house didn't like it when they lost. Although, Blank had yet to be caught, even though they'd been in and out of more gambling boats than officials could count.

Yes, it was against the law to cheat in gambling, because it simply ceased to be gambling if one already knew the outcome.

Thus, the urban legend of Blank began. On the outside it seemed like a movie: making money, living the high life and narrowly escaping security.

But once again, as is the case with urban legends, the least interesting answer is usually the correct one. It was no high-life that they lived, no glamorous scene, and if any of the mouths that circulated the urban legend of Blank could see, they undoubtedly would lose interest in the peculiar story that was a team of two who simply couldn't lose.

That was the beauty of urban legends: from the outside, it could be anything. It didn't have to be something uninteresting; it could be something fantastical. Even if on the inside, it was a mess of stress, tempers, and frustration, the two infamous siblings ready to give it all up in a heartbeat, for anything, especially an uneventful life spent at home, in front of a computer screen.

* * *

><p><em>Sleepover Party! - Spin the Bottle - write an established AU - "nameless"<em>

**Hello there and welcome to my story! This is just the prologue so not much to see or do yet. XD It's gonna be a Modern!/Casino! AU if you couldn't tell already. The prompt "nameless" somehow got me to this... not really sure how. Anyway, it's gonna be a mix of genres. There'll probably be some Sora x Other girls, Steph, Jibril, maybe Shiro, and hopefully some humor here and there. XD**

**Anyway, I'd love to hear what you thought of this first little bit! I hope you enjoy! :D**

**~Foxtail-chan**


	2. Blank

**Hello there! Chapter one here we go! This first one might be a little slow/odd, but all will be answered in the second chapter to kinda tie things up and get the story going. So bear with me here, kay? XD**

**Anyway. I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>"It is not by muscle, speed, or physical dexterity that great things are achieved, but by reflection, force of character, and judgment." - Marcus Tullius Cicero<em>

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter 1: Blank<strong>_

There was a house on the corner of Elm and 22nd street, a house with large glass windows and white shutters, two stories tall and painfully normal. It looked just like any other house on the street. There were flowers in the garden and a car in the garage. If anyone looked upon the house on Elm and 22nd they wouldn't have given it a second glance. If anyone paid even an ounce of attention to the house, it would've seemed as if perhaps it was utterly normal.

The blinds were always shut, but the neighbors insisted the tenants were quiet but nice. They waved when they left on vacation –which was more often than not. No one second guessed the owners of the house or what went on inside. No one would've guessed that a small group consisting of the two they called Blank and a few others were inside, talking and planning their next move.

No one, especially not Stephanie Dola.

She stared up at the house as the birds chirped and the breeze made her dress flutter. She'd followed the girl named Jibril just as her grandfather had told her to but this… seemed a little off. Why would a pair of possible millionaires be inside a house in the Long Island suburbs?

The front door creaked as Jibril opened it. She took a glance back at Steph and a smile twitched at her face, watching as the girl gawked up at the house, eyes wide. She seemed to be a little… on the slow side. Not stupid, just… not the type she would've thought to recruit to their team. "Come on Dola-chan; no need to waste all day on the front lawn," she sang, turning back to the door and shoving her way inside without waiting for the girl behind her.

Stephanie shook her head in disbelief before jogging up the three front steps and after the strange woman, not wanting to be left behind.

Jibril. She was odd. Stunningly beautiful if looked at from afar. She had the longest and lightest pink hair Steph had ever seen and an airy sense of mischief about her. From afar, that was. When she'd talked to her in person and in close quarters she'd uncovered a different side. Jibril was rather… intimidating. Scary, even. She wasn't sure why or even how to describe it but the way Jibril smiled sometimes sent an unpleasant shiver down her spine. Although, she seemed nice enough.

Steph followed quietly inside as her escort shut the door and locked it behind her. The inside of the house was in stark contrast to the outside. It was dusty, dirty, and bare-looking. If she would've taken once glance at the inside of the house before knowing someone lived there, she would've guessed it was abandoned. Pictures hung crooked on the walls, moth-eaten rugs adorned the floor, and cobwebs were in every corner. Steph shivered. It was a bit eerie. Once again she questioned why two billionaires would live in a place like this.

"Right this way,"Jibril cooed, making her way over to the staircase and dancing up the steps. She could nearly sense the questions in Steph's head. Although Jibril had only known her for approximately an hour and a half, she seemed like the type to question many things. Especially why the house of Blank was so dirty. And if she guessed correctly, Steph was probably wondering if Blank really _was_ in this house or if she'd fallen prey to some sort of scheme.

Steph followed Jibril up the stairs, her eyes flitting around nervously as she anticipated what was to come. She honestly didn't know much about the pair called 'Blank'. Her grandfather however, had surprisingly known a lot about them. He'd seemed to have great faith in them and had sent her in their direction, although she wasn't entirely sure why. He'd said she'd find out exactly what she was to do when she got there; although, she wasn't sure how since she was positive 'Blank' had no idea she was coming, or even that she existed.

What did she know about Blank? They were a duo. Right? At least she thought they were a duo. And they were big-money gamblers. That was where her knowledge ended.

They reached the top of the steps and Jibril danced to the first door on the left of the hallway, turning back to Steph with a grin. "Dola-chan, are you ready?" Steph looked like a deer in the headlights; it was rather amusing.

Steph's eyes widened as she stiffly nodded. No, in all reality she was not ready. Not ready at all. In fact, she wasn't even sure of what she should be ready _for_. However, she had unwavering faith in her grandfather and so she'd forced herself to nod. He wouldn't send her somewhere unless it was for the better, or at least safe… moderately safe, anyway. It was then that the sound of conversation hit Steph's ears and she became curious, leaning toward the door and listening.

"So what's the count?"

"Five aces, three kings, six queens, one jack, five tens, six nines, two eights-"

"And the next odds?"

"Best odds are going for a flush, there are about 66% diamond suited cards left in the deck. Unbelievably lucky."

"And what would you say?"

"Nii, you forgot your ring in the bathroom."

"Good girl. And what would _you_ tell me?"

Another voice joined the conversation. "Next card is a three of diamonds."

"And after the deal…"

"Fi has a three of diamonds and a six of hearts. Shiro has the king of diamonds and the four of spades. Izuna has a pair of sevens, one club one diamond. I –without looking of course- should have the five of clubs and… I don't know what the other is, you moved your arm when it was dealt. And of course you know what you have."

"What? I didn't move my arm-"

"Yes you did; the screen went all black and fuzzy for a bit in your sleeve-"

It was then Jibril knocked on the door, twice, and without waiting for an answer flung it open. Steph jumped in surprise, her eyes sweeping the room inside before going wide once again as one occupant in the room screamed.

There was a group of five sitting around a makeshift table on the floor, made out of a blanket among other household items. All five members stared in Jibril and Steph's direction, surprised. Steph briefly noticed two girls had on hardly any clothing at all, and the scream had come from one of the said girls, who was covering herself up as best she could with a blush as hot as a tamale spread across her face.

The room fell deathly silent for a moment before Jibril pranced forward with a whine.

"Aww, Master~ I was gone for one day and you decide to play strip poker without me? I'm heartbroken." Jibril jutted out her bottom lip in a faux pout. Stip poker was her absolute favorite, and while Sora was overwhelmingly pro-strip poker, he was usually overruled by the other girls, namely Kurami who called him a pervert whenever he suggested it.

Steph shrunk backwards a little, intimidated, as five pairs of eyes vigorously swept her up and down. Sure, they were nearly in their underwear so she didn't have to picture them in their undergarments to curb her nerves –at least she'd heard that was the best remedy- but she felt oh so small in a place where she knew no one, or even what was going on.

The only boy in the room craned his neck to look back at her. "Who's this?"

"Our new recruit, Master!" Jibril said in glee, clapping her hands together once before stepping to the side and yanking Steph into the room.

Steph's eyes darted around nervously. This room was starkly different from the rest of the house. It was nearly wall-to-wall computers and electronic gadgets, video games stacked upon more video games piled in every corner. It was dimly lit and completely quiet aside from the low whirring of the computers. However, not a particle of dust was to be found.

The boy looked utterly defeated, slouching over and wearily muttering, "A new recruit? After what Shiro and I told you yesterday?"

"With all due respect, I won't believe such nonsense," Jibril tutted, closing the door behind her and motioning to Steph, who still felt very out of place. "This is Stephanie Dola. She will be a perfect recruit." Jibril placed a hand on both of Steph's shoulders and shoved her forward, nudging her to introduce herself.

Steph gave a light wave and an awkward laugh. "I-I'm Stephanie, but I go by Steph." She wasn't entirely sure what else to say. Thankfully the boy seemed not to mind her miniscule introduction, instead shoving himself to his feet and stretching. "And you are…?" Steph hesitantly asked.

"Ooh, yes how rude of us!" Jibril exclaimed, putting a hand to her mouth. "Well, you already know me. I'm Jibril," she said with a little wave. "I'm merely a pawn for my masters, but I'm a table girl."

"Table girl?" Steph peeped.

"My, my, you really are in the dark, aren't you…," Jibril tsked. Steph had seemed a little hesitant or confused when she'd approached her, but she figured she'd at least know the lingo.

The half-naked girl who didn't look fazed by her nakedness in the least, waved at Steph next. She had a high-pitched and airy voice that matched her light hair and welcoming eyes. "I'm Fil, but you can call me Fi," she breathed with a small wave. "I watch the video along with Kurami," she said, smiling happily at the other girl next to her, the one that'd screeched when the door had been opened.

The girl took it as her cue to go next and nodded. "I'm Kurami. I watch the video and relay information back to Sora and Shiro." She looked a little more reserved than the others in the room, covering herself with a blush, trying her best to utilize her dark hair as some sort of clothing.

Steph nodded and a small girl with short purple hair raised a hand curled like a paw. "I'm Izuna, des. I go where I'm needed. Sometimes I man tables with Jibril or sometimes I watch tapes with Kurami and Fi, des."

"And then of course there's Blank," Jibril said, motioning over to the boy and the girl who seemed to be at the head of the makeshift table, and now looking rather regal. She sat in his lap and for a moment, Steph could see them sitting on a throne that way. It was a silly thought, being as they'd lost some clothing and were looking a little frumpy and tired, but they gave off an interesting vibe.

The boy nodded. "I'm Sora and this is Shiro," he said, putting a hand atop the girl's head. He ruffled her white hair and she smiled contentedly, happily moving back and forth as he petted her. "We're Blank and we do the gambling."

"Mm," Shiro hummed as she merrily continued to be petted like a lap cat.

Sora stretched and Shiro moved from his lap. He shoved himself to stand and tilted his head as Shiro got to her feet beside him, squinting in concentration as he sized Steph up. "You're good with math?" he asked. She looked rather average, intellectually speaking; although he was one to know not to judge a book by its cover. She was intimidated, he could tell by her posture. And by the way she looked around in confusion he either doubted that A- she was too smart or, B- knew really much of anything about them. Surely she'd know about them if she'd somehow gotten Jibril to bring her. And surely she'd be good with math to qualify at all. Although it seemed Jibril sometimes had a very strong will of her own, so for all he knew she would grab someone random off the street as their "new recruit" which they _didn't _need.

"U-uh, s-sort of?" she replied, her eyes flitting down to Shiro who'd trotted up next to her, staring at her intensely while uttering a light, 'giiiii'.

"Hah? Sort of?" Sora looked over to Jibril in confusion. Why had she brought him a recruit who wasn't even certain of her own mathematical skills? That's really all he asked for in members, that and a resolve to stay calm at all times. Neither of which were looking good at the moment, since the girl named Steph seemed to be panicking somewhat on the inside as Shiro inched closer.

Jibril shook her head and tsked. "What sort of member were we needing?"

He looked back to Stephanie and slowly swept her up and down with his eyes.

She cowered backward again, trying to cover up as much of her body as she could. Something about his stare made her feel like _she _was the one who was completely naked.

"You think she has the sex appeal for it?"

It was Stephanie's turn to look confused and a little offended. "What?!"

Jibril shrugged. "I'd say so."

Without warning, Shiro pounced, firmly latching one hand onto each of Steph's breasts to begin groping them in all directions. "Hmmm."

"Kyaaa!" Stephanie squealed in surprise but the boy held up a hand to silence her, a look of complete and utter seriousness on his face. "Wh-what. What?" Stephanie looked around in panic. These people were too weird! She already had an elementary school girl feeling her up and she'd only met them less than a minute ago. She resisted her strong urge to slap away the girl's hands. She was here for a reason and she had to take whatever sort of odd rite of passage test they had in store for her. But did it really have to be this? Was this even a rite of passage or was this girl just a complete pervert? The lines seemed to be blurring quickly.

Shiro squeezed and squished, bobbling around her breasts before finally letting go and giving one solid nod. "Ok."

The boy threw his arms into the air. "Huzzah! You've passed!" Sora and Shiro gave each other a high-five before trotting back over to their spots and plopping back down onto the floor.

Steph crossed her arms self-consciously over her chest, a deep feeling of violation spreading over her as she looked to Jibril with question. "What just happened?"

"Ah, Shiro-sama wanted to make sure your body was grade A! Congrats, you passed!" Jibril smiled a smile that wasn't very reassuring.

"Why would she need to know that for gambling?" Steph hissed as the card game resumed on the floor as if nothing had happened. This was just too weird. Too out of the ordinary. Maybe she had the wrong place… but they were playing cards… Steph sensed a feeling of regret slowly washing over her as she truly began to question what she'd gotten herself into.

Jibril cleared her throat then, apparently catching on to some of Steph's confusion as she snagged her by the elbow and led her over to stand right next to the makeshift table on the floor. "This-"

"Can we finish our game?" Fi interrupted politely, although Steph sensed a hint of menace in her tone.

Jibril's eyes flashed and a wicked smile stretched across her face. "I'm surprised a bumpkin like yourself who's losing would want to continue such a game. Is it perhaps you like being naked? So lewd." Jibril held a hand to her mouth in disgust. Maybe they'd made nice but she still didn't like Fi all too much, and simply _loathed_ it when she was interrupted by the likes of _her_.

Fi smiled and tilted her head. "I don't suppose you'd like to lick my feet again? If not, I'd kindly ask you to keep quiet, you monster."

Jibril nearly exploded on the inside, somehow managing to keep herself under control, although her face was twitching up a storm and she knew she wasn't fooling anyone.

"Ohoh," Stephanie coughed quietly, backing away from Jibril slightly as she felt an overwhelmingly powerful aura suddenly burst to life. Fi and Jibril stared each other down and Stephanie continued to cower.

"Hey, hey, we need to get along as a team," Sora laughed. "Let's press pause on the game. I'm curious about our new recruit, anyway." A perverted look passed over his face and he began to shove himself up to stand again, stopped in his tracks as Shiro, who'd gotten to second base with Steph only a second ago, plopped down on his lap, forcing him to stay firmly sitting on the ground. He looked depressed but for some reason Stephanie was oddly glad. She felt as if her personal space would've been violated again.

Jibril took a deep breath to calm down before holding a hand out to gesture to Stephanie. "As I said, this is Stephanie Dola. She goes to the local college and pulled me aside in the library."

"So she knew about Blank?" Sora asked.

Jibril nodded. "She said her grandfather, being a gambling man himself, knew all about you two and sent her to us."

"She needs money, then?" Kurami inquired, still trying her best to keep herself covered.

Jibril looked over to Stephanie in question. She hadn't told her anything further than the fact that she wanted to meet Blank, and that her grandfather had directed her as to where to find them.

"Y-yes, I do," Steph answered.

"Oh? And why is that? Student loans got ya down?" Sora asked with a snicker.

"N-no," Stephanie answered. "I'm sorry but I have a lot of questions," she said slowly. She was steadily becoming more certain that yes, this was the place her grandfather had directed her, but she felt as if she should at least know exactly what Blank was and did before she began making progress toward joining them.

Sora nodded. "Fair enough. You really don't know much about us do you?" She shook her head, just as he'd expected. Interesting. Someone that somehow didn't know what they did had managed to find them. It was a fascinating development, at least. "Well, you're not in yet, and we're not just going to give out information about our business to non-members. So, let's get to know 'Steph' a little bit and then we'll hand out some answers to those questions of yours? Sound like a deal?"

She blinked. "A-alright," Steph reluctantly nodded. She'd gotten a little closer to them answering any of the seemingly endless questions beginning to swirl in her head, although it hadn't been exactly what she'd hoped for. She'd hoped to get a full explanation of what all went on in 'Blank' up front, but she could understand why they'd want to keep some things hush-hush. She guessed.

She took a deep breath. All she was going on now, and all that was keeping her in the house, was the reassurance her grandfather had given her that Blank had all the help she needed. He said he'd met them once and would bet his life on them if need be, and that's nearly where he was now.

It seemed everyone in the room sensed the situation and mood and began cleaning up. They began putting back on clothes and gathering up the cards. Izuna began to shuffle what Stephanie guessed was upwards of eight decks together. They had a new member to learn about and explain to, their game could be stopped for a situation like that.

"Alright, now if we may ask what you need the money for?" Sora questioned, pulling on a sock, which appeared to be one of the only items of clothing he'd lost.

"O-oh, right," Steph breathed. Jibril sat down in the circle and she joined her. "Well, my grandfather directed me here and _he's_ actually the one I need the money for. His medical bills are getting steep and to get him into the clinical trial that'll most likely save his life… I need about two hundred grand."

Sora whistled. "Well, you've come to the right place, I guess. Although, I'm not sure why he told you to come here… do you even have any knowledge of gambling?"

Steph perked up and nodded quickly. Math may not have been her best subject but she'd been immersed in gambling since she was little. It wasn't only her grandfather who loved betting, but he'd been the main influence. Ever since she could remember he'd played cards with her. "Yes, I do."

Sora cocked his head. "Then you should know how our system works, no?"

"System?" Steph asked.

"Yes, many "teams" use it to gamble. Jibril is a Table Girl, Kurami is an Overseer, and I'm a Big Fish. Those are the three most common terms. Do you know what they mean?" he asked, propping his elbow on his knee and leaning his head onto his fist.

In all honesty she'd never heard of any of those terms before. She knew gambling in that she'd played the card games before with her family, not as a "team" or any of the apparent "jobs" they had within it. "Not exactly…," she muttered. "But I'm willing to learn!" she added quickly, clenching her fists and looking as determined as she could. Maybe she hadn't known as much about gambling as she thought she had, but she could learn. She could definitely learn.

She'd tried everything to get the money she needed for her grandfather. It sounded sort of pitiful in her own mind, that she'd done all she could and still couldn't get anywhere close to the amount needed. It also sounded like a sob story she'd hear on the news, some girl going to her wits end to get the money needed for her relative's hospital bills, but it was true. He was the only living relative she had left, and while some called him a deadbeat gambler who would even bet his own soul, she loved him, and she saw much more inside of him. He was smart.

Sora smiled in amusement and gave her a nod. "You look like you mean it, with the job you'll have –or may have-," he corrected himself. She wasn't part of the group yet, "you won't really have to do much in the way of dealing with our cards or money. That and you've already seen us so we can't exactly have you going and telling everyone in the world who we are, Steph."

Steph's eyebrows pinched together. "Now that I've seen you?" she repeated. What on earth did that mean?

Sora let out a laugh before holding out his hand toward Izuna who gave him a deck of cards. "You really don't know anything about us, do you?" He sighed, slipping the deck out of the box and setting it on the floor between all of them. "Alright then, Steph. Since we're all about gambling, let's take a gamble. You pick the game, we play. If you win, you're in. If we win… your fate is undecided. I'll get a good look at what kind of skills you have and how sharp your mind is."

Steph gave a stiff nod, her chest welling up with determination. It'd been an insanely crazy several minutes with these people. She didn't know them, or what Blank was, really, or if she even _wanted _to be a part of whatever was going on here –seriously, they were really sketchy people- but what she _did _know was that she needed the money. And this seemed like the only option after months of failed jobs and loans. This was it. Even if she didn't like whatever was going to come, she had to do her best.

She snatched the deck of cards off of the floor and took a deep breath. "Agreed. We'll play Blackjack. I'll deal."

A gleam overtook Sora's eyes and Shiro, in his lap, clasped her hands, leaning back comfortably into his chest. "Sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is! I hope you enjoyed and that it wasn't too weird. XD I'm going to try to dial down Sora's pervertedness but I had to throw a little Shiro groping in there. Can't have a No Game No Life story without Shiro being a little eccentric. XP<strong>

**As I said, chapter two will get the story going where it needs to go and put everything out in the open.**

**Thank you so so much for the lovely reviews and whatnot! I love to hear what you thought! And I hope you'll stay tuned for the next chapter! :D**

**~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
